mi primer amor
by ruby ryusaki
Summary: Ryoma habia vuelto para cumplir su promesa pero ryusaki lo va desviando de su promesa pues habia madurado mas que el . Eriol que habia vuelto para reencontrarse con sakuno para hacerla feliz. Sakuno quiere ver si es correspondida.¿que pasara? descubranlo.


EPILOGO

POV RYOMA

Había cambiado mi aspecto ahora era mas alto, mis facciones eran mas maduras (aunque el no lo era), sus brazos tenia resaltantes músculos igual que mi bien formado pecho.

Había vuelto de EEUU con la clara idea de cumplir la promesa que le había echo al capitán pero algo me va desviando un poco de su causa; y esa razón es nada mas y nada menos de Ryusaki, la pequeña claro, estaría loco si fuera la entrenadora, ryusaki se había convertido en una linda ``niña´´ que había sabido aprovechar muy bien esos dos años pues ahora tenia ``buenas proporciones´´; pero eso no es lo que me había cautivado pues que poco nada me importaba la apariencia física, lo que me llamo la atención es de que ella años atrás NUNCA había faltado a mis partidos, SIEMPRE ella siempre me llevaba almuerzos, SIEMPRE tenia un gracioso sonrojo en sus mejillas (aunque no lo admitiera), SIEMPRE tartamudeaba. Ahora ella desde que el llego nunca va a sus partidos como su chillona amiga, la cual no recuerdo su nombre, ella ya no le llevaba almuerzos, lo cual lo fastidiaba pues ELLA le había mal acostumbrado a que nunca llevara almuerzo pues alguien le ofrecía mejores del que preparaba su mama , si ofender a mi madre, si ella ya no se sonrojaba no le tartamudeaba, ahora le llamaba ``echizen-san´´ lo cual le fastidiaba ; ahora en ves de ir a mis partidos de tenis iba con el idiota de Mitsuki Eriol no se que, quien en mi opinión es un afeminado.. Iba a sus absurdos partidos de futbol en vez de mis emocionantes partidos de tenis(si como no), según la gritona ese chico le había cambiado desde que había legado. ¿Pero que rayos le había echo ese chico? Tan ``bien´´ que estaba con ryusaki y llegaba ese idiota y se la llevaba. Saben ni siquiera se por que me molesta. Extraño esos momentos en el que ella era tímida, en el que le apoyaba a MI solo a MI, la recuperare si o si. Pero no por que me haya enamorado, si no que porque….porque….porque ella era demasiado ingenua para darse cuenta de que ese tal Èriol solo era un rufián que se quería aprovechar de una chica tan inocente como ryusaki, ella también era tonta por no darse cuenta; pero yo sere el que volvería las cosas a la normalidad

FIN DE POV RYOMA

POV SAKUNO

Ryoma había partido hace dos años de Japón, nunca recibí una carta de el, aunque no se porque debería recibirla pues nunca he sido algo para el. Y yo tampoco nunca le he mandado una carta , no por no querer, si no que no sabia en donde vivía, y me daba vergüenza preguntarle a los sempais. Andaba siempre deprimida pero eso cambio cuando llego Eriol, el era ¿? (que quede como secreto) cada vez que podía me ayudaba, era muy buen amigo era mas que un amigo; yo iba a sus entrenamientos de futbol y de vez en cuando a los de tenis para ver a mis amigos, que eran los titulares y los tres novatos, como los llamaban ya que siempre andaban juntos. Cuando regreso ryoma sentí otra ve los sentimientos de amor que pensé haberlos olvidados pero ya madure y recién me doy cuenta de que lo he llamado por su nombre y el nunca me dio su permiso que vergüenza O/O. Pero no importa, no le llevo almuerzos por que quiero que el me los pida aunque últimamente a la hora de el almuerzo siento como si esperara algo ¿serán mis almuerzos? No lo se pero si me los pidiera seria cuatro por día ya que uno para mi, otro para eriol, otro para ryoma y el otro para uno de los titulares. Parece que a los titulares también les gusta ya que me han empezado a pedir desde el año pasado pero claro ellos me dan dinero para los ingredientes ya que hacían ``una chancha´´ entre todos (si no me entienden dejen su comentario y les explico). Parece que a ryoma no le importa ya que nunca me ha reclamado nada parece que ni cuenta se ha dado como me dijo eriol ``si no se da cuenta, déjalo no se merece tu amor´´ por mas que me duela no quiero sufrir por no ser correspondida aunque ya me hago a la idea ya que mi esperanza es poca.

FIN DE POV SAKUNO

¿Qué pasara?¿como se darán cuenta de que ambos se aman?¿quien es eriol en la vida de sakuno?¿que hará ryoma?¿que cenare hoy?

Por favor téngame consideración es mi primer ryosaku


End file.
